


Etiquette

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post War, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Severus Snape was the product of his upbringing and a lot of helpful people attempting to improve him along the way.
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaP999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/gifts).



> Luna, my lovely Luna, I love you very much. This story came from the picture prompt you gave us a few days ago. I don't really know if I got this truly right for how I wanted it BUT it works well enough IMO.

He had learned the art of seduction at the same time as he had learned about general etiquette, at seventeen when he had been taught by Lucius Malfoy. How to stand, how to sit, when to stand, when to sit, what part of a person to look at when one was talking to them. He had learned how to touch his lips to the back of a woman’s hand and leave the barest hint of a caress. Severus loved that he knew how to make a woman swoon with just a hint of the right words and the right touch.

He learned how to be the perfect Death Eater at the hands of the Dark Lord. It was no longer about how to seduce, how to hold himself. Deportment was no longer key. It wasn’t about how he stood but how he held himself. He was, as a member of the Inner Circle, beyond reproach and above the minions that the Dark Lord surrounded himself with. Severus loved that he was viewed as powerful thanks to the Dark Lord’s insistence that a half-blood manc boy from the wrong end of the city was among the best of the best.

Severus learned how to dress when he was just a child. His mother showed him how to button his shirt just so, how to fold his cuffs, how to wear his trousers. Of course, his clothes always ended up transfigured back to the same old ugly woman’s blouse and loose baggy trousers. He couldn’t show his father how he liked to dress. Not until he came home from Hogwarts at sixteen, already a friend to Lucius and his betrothed, Lady Narcissa Black. He had been given several of Lucius’s old shirts and trousers. They were slightly too loose and the trousers were slightly short, a fact that amused Severus to no end. Severus and Lucius were the same height, but Severus’s legs were longer, his hips and waist narrower. It drove Lucius to distraction and Severus loved it.

He knew everything to do with Pureblood Etiquette. Every last thing. He was always impeccably dressed, always perfectly placed within a room, always immaculately turned out and perfected. There was one thing he really didn’t know though…

How is one supposed to act when his Master has endeavoured to slaughter him, his childhood enemy’s only child has facilitated his salvation, and the man who helped him perfect his craft was holding him at wand point, threatening to finish what his Master had started? Severus was not sure the correct procedure and so, he did what a dirty half-blood Manc boy from the wrong side of the tracks was trained to do.

He nutted the blonde haired bastard and broke his nose, kneeing him in the bollocks as he fought dirty.


End file.
